


Lex's Big Weekend

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The DC Universe [1]
Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Clones, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Genderswap, Kink, Lex is really kinky, Multi, Pegging, Science, Strap-Ons, role play, skintight suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Lex Luthor has quite a bit of fun on his weekends off.
Series: The DC Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865494
Kudos: 3





	Lex's Big Weekend

"Mercy, hold my calls." A relaxed Lex says.

"You shouldn't need me this weekend, but if you do you know the emergency code and if you disturb me, the world better be on fire or I'll be looking for a new assistant."

Lex and Mercy reach the elevator, Mercy has her instructions and heads off. Lex enters the elevator and inputs his personal password which takes him to a really high tech looking room. It's a rather large room, with a bed and multiple contraptions for anything he needed and various formulas which he occasionally used to modify himself. He hurries over to the computer to check the status of his current project, but today was going to be really special. He has figured out the secret to making a perfect Kryptonian clone. Using many of the samples and notes, he worked for months. The status is complete, very eager, but nervously Lex decides to see how everything turned out.

The pod opens up and inside is a very tall woman with dark hair.

"Yes, a perfect female clone of my greatest enemy, Superman."

Lex goes over everything with the new clone, she should be subservient, but these clones tended to go rogue a lot of the time. Lex looked over every inch of her, he hadn't really seen a full grown Kryptonian woman. There was Supergirl, but she is underage. This clone had a build similar to that of Wonder Woman.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a name?"

"No."

Lex thought of a name, obvious, but...

"You will go by the name, Superwoman. Your outfit is over there, please put it on."

The clone does what is asked of her and strips off her body suit and into the suit Lex had provided. The was just a version of Superman's costume and the tightness of it left little to the imagination.

Lex was also getting changed as well as getting things ready for playtime. He went over to his computer, pressed a few buttons gave a verbal command. "Office scenario."

The room transforms into an exact replica of Lex's office. He gets into place and then gives Superman the instructions.

"You should be programmed with how to use all of Superman's abilities, I'll start it off and give you directions."

Superman nods and they start. 

Lex Walks around his office, "I can't believe I got away with it and Superma--woman has no idea it was I, Lex Luthor!" Lex gestures for Superwoman to come in.

"Curse you, Superwoman! How did you know it was me." 

Superwoman is unsure what to do, Lex sighs. "Just come over here and get in my face or better yet, get close and stick your chest out at me."

Superwoman complies she moves in close enough hitting Lex in the face with her chest, not too hard thankfully.

"Ok perfect, now I'm going to tell you to get lost and when I do I want to you to choke me, not too hard, a soft grip should do for you."

Superwoman nods.

"Get out of here, Superwoman. I'll have you speak to my lawyer!"

Superwoman quickly but softly grabs Lex by the throat, the grip is perfect.

"Excellent...now tell me...you're just going to....take care me yourself....and throw me on the bed....softly."

"Not this time Luthor, you're all mine!"

Superwoman does as he says and throws Lex to the bed. He tries to get up, but she quickly flies over to him and pins him down. Lex likes the improvisation.

"Excellent, now I need you to tear my clothes off, you are to take me over your knee and spank me. Also, tell me I'm the worse humanity has to offer."

Superwoman does exactly that, Superwoman gives Luthor quite the beating. 

"You're such a scumbag Luthor." She says. Lex loves it.

Lex gestures her to stop and she tosses him on the bed. "Ok, that took a lot out of me, I'm gonna take a rest."

Superwoman once again took it upon herself to improvise, only this time she seems super into what's going on. Lex lays on the bed spread out, Superwoman ties his ankles and wrists one by one.

"Oh my, what this?" asks Lex.

Superwoman doesn't respond, but instead looks at all the equipment as well as reading the labels for some of the formulas. She's really interested in a shiny metal strap on dildo. She decides to have a bit of fun by herself. 

Lex laying face down in bed has no idea what she is up to. Superwoman starts by spreading Lex's cheeks with her hands.

"Hon, what are you doing?"

"I figured since you were tired out, I could have a bit of fun. Don't worry, you won't have to do anything."

Superwoman starts by sliding it in slowly and Lex has quite the reaction.

"Whoa! that's cold."

Superwoman is well aware now that she could kill this man with the slightest twitch, thankfully she prefers to have fun rather than kill him. She continues to fuck Lex and to his surprise he likes it.

"That feels amazing!" 

She stops for a bit to give him a break and starts asking about the place.

"So Lex, what do you do here?" 

Lex isn't really interested in asking questions. "If it's ok with you babe, the less you know the better." 

Superwoman continues to eye some of the equipment and even finds what appears to be a fail-safe switch which she puts somewhere else. Feeling really kinky, Superwoman grabs a syringe with formula she thinks looks really fun to mess with.

"Ouch! Hey what was that?"

"Just something that looks like it could be a lot of fun."

Lex's body begins to change, first by shrinking from a large 6 feet 2 inches to about 5 foot 8. His chest and ass start to expand, at the same time his male genitals morph into women's private parts. One major change was Lex's full head of red hair.

"Ah, the gender changing formula. Haven't used this one yet...."

End of Chapter One.


End file.
